1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a window blind assembly, more particularly to a modular window blind assembly.
2. Description of the Related Art
A conventional window blind assembly, as disclosed by the applicant in Taiwanese Patent No. 226545 and as shown in FIG. 1, includes a pleated blind 20 mounted on a blind-mounting frame 30. The entire assembly of the pleated blind 20 and the blind-mounting frame 30. is fastened to an outer side of a window/door frame 60.
Another conventional window blind assembly, as disclosed by the application Taiwanese Patent No. 525706 and as shown in FIG. 2, includes an assembly of a pleated blind 40 and a blind-mounting frame 50 fitted within a window/door frame 100.
Although each of the aforementioned conventional window blind assemblies can achieve its intended purpose, when one of the components, such as a cord, a portion of the pleated blind 20, 40, etc., is damaged, the entire assembly of the pleated blind 20, 40 and the blind-mounting frame 30, 50 must be removed first from the window/door frame 60, 100 in order to repair or replace the damaged component. Not only is the repair or replacement of the conventional window blind assembly inconvenient, but damage to the window/door frame 60, 100 is also possible during removal of the assembly. Further, because the removed pleated blind 20, 40 is bulky, it is difficult to make the repair on the spot, and difficult also to transport the pleated blind 20, 40 to a factory for repair.